kamenrwfandomcom-20200214-history
Miho Kirishima
is a fictional character in the tokusatsu production Kamen Rider Ryuki. She is one of the 13 Kamen Riders that made a brief cameo in the TV Special 13 Riders, and appeared in the movie Episode: Final. Her true identity is Miho Kirishima. Fictional character biography 13 Riders In the 13 Riders special (alternate retelling), Miho was only as seen Kamen Rider Femme at the final battle where she fought Shinji and Ren. She was one of the remaining Riders to activate their Final Vents on Shinji (as Kamen Rider Knight Survive). Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final All of 's story is told in the movie, Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final, which was considered an alternate ending to the TV series. She is a con-artist that seduces wealthy men in order to steal their money and/or valuables. Miho accepted Kanzaki's proposal to join the Rider War for two reasons. She wanted to resurrect her sister, who was killed by Takeshi Asakura (Kamen Rider Ouja) and also to take revenge on Asakura for his act. Shinji met Miho while she was running from a man she tried swindling. A brief romantic interest in Shinji was shown as the two interacted and were often seen bickering like an old married couple. Though she often berated him, she would still perform acts of kindness toward him (such as tying his shoelaces). Miho was rather dedicated to winning the war, as in one scene tried to steal Shinji's deck before he realized and told her off. Miho eventually succeeds in killing Asakura, by destroying his deck when he was in blank form after Kamen Rider Ryuga destroyed Genocider and saved her. Asakura was reverted to human form and tried to strangle her, but eventually disintegrated. Miho was glad that she avenged her sister, now with one task finished. Miho was thankful to Shinji (who was she mistook Ryuga as him) and treated him to dinner. However Ryuga then came out of the mirror and tried to harm her, before he revealed himself. Miho was attacked, but she was saved later by Shinji, as Ryuki came in the nick of time. They escaped later, and Shinji walked Miho home, before she died from wounds sustained while being ambushed by Ryuga, and her card deck was left unnoticed. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Femme was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Fighting Style Though they share similarities in appearance and visor, Femme and Knight have opposing combat styles. While Knight specializes in chivalrous one - on - one combat, Femme leans more on multiple combat, using her Sword Vent to take down multiple enemies. She also has a set for one - on - one combat, using her Blanc Visor in conjunction with her Guard Vent. While Femme is more agile than Knight, she is physically weaker, and she doesn't enjoy the use of Knight's special vents (Trick Vent, Nasty Vent). Kamen Rider Femme Statistics *'Height': 180 cm *'Weight': 70 kg *'Sight': ~8 km *'Hearing': ~8 km *'Punching Power': 7.5t (AP: 150) *'Kicking Power': 15t (AP: 300) *'Max. Running Speed': 100m/5s *'Max. Jumping Height': 15m Because of her appearance, she's often compared to Kamen Rider Knight as both have similar designs, contract monsters but in opposing color schemes and that Feme's cape is feathery. With her Blanc Visor rapier, she can conjure her Wing Slasher or execute her Final Vent Misty Slash, where Blancwing attacks the enemy from behind by producing a gust with its wings, sending the opponent flying into the path of Femme's Wing Slasher. Contract Monster Specifications *'Length': 1.2 m *'Wingspan': 1.6 m *'Weight': 40 kg *'Flight Speed': 400 km/h Blancwing: Modelled after a swan, its name derived from the French word "blanc", meaning "white", being combined and "wing". Advent Deck Femme's card reader, the Blanc Visor (her fencing foil) has the guard section resembling Blancwing. When not in use, the Blanc Visor is sheathed on the left hip. *'Advent' (AP: 4000): Summons Blancwing. *'Sword Vent' (AP: 2000): Summons the , which is a simplistic naginata that resembles somewhat of the front parts of Blancwing's wings. *'Guard Vent' (AP: 3000): Summons the , resembling Blancwing's wings and back. This shield allows Femme to emit a cloud of swan down to disorient and confuse the opponent, to the point where it seem like she is teleporting. However, if the Wing Shield is destroyed, the down will vanish, leaving the user defenseless. *'Final Vent' (AP: 5000): Knight executes the , where Blancwing flies in from behind an enemy and flings a powerful gale, making them fly helplessly to Femme, who finishes them off by slashing them with the Wing Slasher. File:Siren_Advent.JPG|'Advent' (AP: 4000) File:Siren_Sword_Vent.JPG|'Sword Vent' (AP: 2000) File:Siren_Guard_Vent.JPG|'Guard Vent' (AP: 2000) File:Siren_Final_Vent.JPG|'Final Vent' (AP: 5000) Rider Cards *'Kamen Ride: Femme': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider Femme. Used by Diend to summon Kamen Rider Femme. First used in the World of Black to fight Kamen Rider Black. Also available to be summoned by Diend in Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes OOO. Behind the scenes Portrayal Miho Kirishima is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Femme, her suit actor was . Notes *Miho is the first official female Rider in the Kamen Rider Series, while Tackle's an unofficial one. Unfortunately, she got the same tragic fate as Tackle. Natsumi from Decade would later break the curse of the female Rider by staying alive after she became Kamen Rider Kivala. *Kamen Rider Femme's name is derived from the French word "femme", meaning "woman" which is a reference to her being the first official female Kamen Rider. *Strangely, Femme's American counterpart Siren has feelings for Wing Knight (Knight's counterpart) as opposed to Dragon Knight (Ryuki's counterpart). *Miho is the second Kamen Rider to sport a cape after Ren Akiyama (Kamen Rider Knight). *Femme has some similarities with Kamen Rider Knight in her armor's design. **Her objective is similar to Ren's, in that both accepted to enter the Rider War because they want to save someone who is special to them. Ren wanted to cure Eri Ogawa from a coma while Miho wanted to bring back her sister back to life after being killed by Asakura prior to the start of the series. See Also *Kase & Maya Young - Miho's American counterparts in Kamen Rider Dragon Knight External Links *Kamen Rider Ryuki (DVD) *Kamen Rider Ryuuki Spoiler Page Category:Deceased Category:Heroines